


Topsy Turvy

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Humor, spiderman kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: Spirit is doing an art project recreating famous kisses.And, naturally, Stein and Marie get the one from Spiderman.





	

“This is stupid,” Stein declared simply, folding his arms across his chest, looking very much like a cat with his fur stroked in the wrong direction.

“Shut up and get in costume,” Spirit commanded, testing the lens of his camera, adjusting and readjusting it. “You agreed, anyway.”

“You were the fool who decided to wait until the final moment to do a series on kisses for your art project,” Stein pointed out, pulling off his turtleneck and struggling with his belt and pants so he could get into stretchy Spiderman suit that Spirit had pulled out and thrown at him with a flourish just a few moments before.

“It’s a recreation of famous movie kisses with actual couples. Committee’s doing the one from the Notebook and Titanic with Azusa, and-”

“Yes, yes, and you and Sid are recreating the one from Gone with the Wind and Lady and the Tramp. I know. I heard the whole spiel. But Marie and I aren’t a couple,” Stein insisted, wriggling his way into the spandex, making a frustrated sound when he accidentally put his leg into the armhole.

“Keep telling yourself that, buddy.”

Stein rolled his eyes, finally getting into the suit and stretching it up and over his shoulders, doing up the zipper on the back with much difficulty.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you, my spandexed superhero, are in denial.”

“I-”

“Not just a river in Egypt for you, huh?” Spirit quipped, and Stein groaned at the pun as he pulled on the mask. At the last moment, Spirit stopped him. “Mouth exposed. You’ll need that to romance your lady love.”

Since Spirit couldn’t see the fresh eye roll Stein graced him with, he settled for the ever eloquent action of flipping him the bird, to which Spirit only gleefully reciprocated. “She isn’t my ‘lady love’.”

“Yeah, as you say. But I was your college roommate, bro. I heard you.”

“Heard me _what,_ exactly?”

Spirit gave him a flat look. “Jerk it to her.”

“I never-”

“That shower covered up _nothing.”_

Stein was silent and Spirit threw him a smug glance, raising his brows.

“Shut the fuck up,” he finally said, shoulders tense.

“You’re a grown man, dude. Time to actually kiss her.” Stein opened his mouth, clearly intending to say something. “And that one time when both of you were drunk doesn’t count. You tucked her in at night for fuck’s sake!”

“She couldn’t consent.”

“ _She_  couldn’t consent? _You_ were so plastered you started speaking in Yiddish.”

“As I said.”

Spirit shook his head, glancing outside his window to spot how he was doing on natural light. He didn’t want to call up his boyfriend to bring the lighting equipment. “Damn, that sun is perfect. We should really head out.”

Stein stood about awkwardly.

“Oh, right,” Spirit coughed. “No leading lady.” Stein shrugged, but Spirit could still see the slight pinch of disappointment at his friend’s mouth. “Don’t worry, buddy. I gotchu. I’m just gonna call-”

“Sorry I’m late!” one Marie Mjolnir proclaimed, slamming through the door so fast that Stein almost had a damn heart attack. Her long, curled blonde hair streamed behind her, makeup immaculately done, with her lipstick a bright, beautiful red. “Got lost on my way to…the…bus…uh, nice suit, Stein.”

Stein blinked at her, but he realized that she probably couldn’t tell, considering the mask. And the fact that she was looking him up and down and that her eyeline was decidedly not on his face. Good news, however, was that she also couldn’t see the fact that his ears were starting to blush.

“Uh…thank you. You look aesthetically pleasing, as well.”

“Oh, me? That’s so sweet, Stein, I-”

“Yeah yeah, late. Compliments. Blah blah. Time to go, Marie. Times a wasting.”

Marie shot him a frustrated glance, adjusting the strap of her purse. “I’m not even in costume.”

“You don’t have one.”

“But-” she started. 

“The sun, Marie. Only so much light to shoot with.”

“Not even a wig?”

“Nope. You get a towel. Leave the purse up here, anyway. You’ll be back in just a minute.”

Marie set her bright pink purse on a nearby table, looking irritated. “But Mary Jane is a _redhead_. Shouldn’t _you_  be recreating this one with Sid?”

Spirit gave her an offended glance. “Just because I’m a redhead? Rude.”

“But-”

“Time to go, guys. Chop chop!” he said, pointing forward and adjusting his camera by the strap. “To the fire-escape!”

“The Spiderman kiss was done in an alley,” Stein pointed out.

“To the alley!” he corrected, finally grasping up a massive bucket of water.

Marie sighed, checking her reflection in the window as she passed and trying to make sure that she looked all right. The bus story had only been half true, she mentally remembered as she followed the two into the hall of Spirit’s apartment complex and down the stairs. Mostly, she’d fretted over what outfit to wear and what makeup to apply. Not that it would matter save for being waterproof, since the picture required her to be ‘rained on’, but she was-

damnit all, she was _nervous._ Which, frankly, made no sense. She was over her crush on Stein, wasn’t she?

Evidently not, considering her ogling. But he really _did_  look good in the suit. It showed off his-

She almost barreled into him as soon as they took the exit and came out to the narrow passage of alleyway that Spirit’s apartment luckily had. And, when she did, she made an irritatingly high eeping noise, flushing lightly. How did they get there so damn fast?

“Head in the clouds, Marie?” Spirit asked, looking at her knowingly. The smug bastard.

“Just tired,” she replied, voice in a moderately squeaky falsetto, and she could almost feel Stein’s gaze on her as she coughed. “Anyway, how is he supposed to get upside down? Ladder?” 

But Stein was already one step ahead of her, climbing over some milk crates and looking at a railing that jutted out a few feet above his head. She should have known better than to be surprised when he jumped up, catching it with just his fingertips before he adjusted his grip and came up more fully, the muscles of his back on semi-prominent display through the thin stretchy material. Marie watched as he maneuvered himself, slowly climbing his way over to a the balcony so he could hook his leg over. 

And, seemingly in no time, he was upside down before her, barely out of breath. He acted as though it was nothing.

Marie looked over at Spirit, who was grinning at her. Damn that man, he knew exactly what this was doing to her. “We discussed how he was supposed to get into position, earlier.”

“Wow, Stein…uh, you’re…really good at that. All those martial arts paid off,” she coughed, blinking at him, and she saw the way his mouth twitched up.

“I suppose so.”

“Awww, you two are precious,” Spirit remarked. But no sooner had he said so than Marie screamed at the feeling of ice cold water being thrown on her, and even Stein sputtered, fighting to him himself from falling head-first down to the ground as he got soaking wet. “Now, time for the smooch!”

“Spirit Albarn, I swear I’ll-”

“C’mon, Marie. You knew it was coming!”

“You could have given me a warning, you jerk!” Marie said, but Spirit had already brought his camera up after dropping the bucket.

“Say cheese?”

“Screw you,” she huffed, turning to Stein. 

“No thanks. I’ll have to run it by my boyfriend. Oh, and Stein, of course. Considering you two are about to make out.”

“Fuck off, Spirit.”

“Looks like I’m jerking it. Sorry, Marie!”

“Oh shut up and take our picture, damnit,” she mumbled, shaking her head so her hair, now dripping wet, came off of her face. The top she was wearing was completely soaked through, and she realized she should have worn the lined bra, today, since she was definitely showing. Regardless, she turned back toward her…partner and tentatively reached out. “Like this, Spirit?”

Spirit was silent for a moment. “No. Pull his mask back up.”

“What? Why?” Stein asked.

“Because. I want to do a montage from this reel. Do the lines, too. If you can.”

“I didn’t consent to that.”

“And I didn’t consent to you putting Nair in my shampoo Junior year of college. Enough talking. Get with the smoochy smooch.”

Stein grumbled, but after a moment, when he tried to readjust, he realized it was most prudent to simply get it all over with. All the blood was rushing to his head and he was getting dizzy. And his stomach felt funny. 

All a result of the position, of course. Certainly not from Marie.

Who, speaking of, took a deep breath in front of him, slowly bringing her hands to his face so she could pull the mask back down over his lips, and the feeling of her fingertips on his skin made him feel all too hot. When she let her hands drop, he wanted them back, immediately.

“You’re…you’re amazing,” she said, and he knew she was quoting the film, one the two of them had watched in excess to prepare for the damn kiss, but it still sent a warm jolt of heat through him.

“…some people don’t think so,” he replied.

It was all hitting so close to home.

“But you are,” she went on.

“Nice to have a fan,” he replied, dryly, and though he could hear the faint clicks of Spirit’s camera, he couldn’t focus on anything other than Marie, who crooked a soft smile at their little game.

“Do I get to say thank you?” she asked, and he memorized the way she looked, slightly flushed, completely disheveled, looking almost…awed as she reached out to pull his mask down to his nose, once more. 

“Wait,” he said, both playing along and also just straight up nervous. This was _Marie_. Marie who tutored him in English Literature. Who taught him Swedish. Marie who he kissed only once before, drunk, and desperate for her breath on his mouth. Marie who- who had started to move the mask down, and he couldn’t even breathe. She was-

she was leaning forward. He muttered her name as her fingers stroked at his cheek and-

then it was happening. He was kissing her. Or, rather, she was kissing him. She was holding his face in her two soft, clean, perfect hands and he was helpless to do little more than tilt his head and open his mouth to her, kissing her back instantly. The feeling of her lips on his was-

God, if her touch was static electricity, kissing her was a bolt of lightning straight to his chest. Life giving. He wanted little more than to grasp her as well, press her to him. How long had he imagined a moment when he’d kiss her, sober?

She said his name in between breaths, deepening the kiss, feeling as though he was the only man in the entire world, and he could feel her smile against his.

And from the side, Spirit Albarn put down his camera, smiling stupidly.

Not a couple, they said.

Well, they damn well should be. Hopefully, he thought, knowing he got one of the most passionate moments on camera, they’d let him tell this story at their wedding. 


End file.
